


Ну ты паршивец

by everytuesday



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Спасибо Helen 13 за быстрочек. Переведено на prompt #5 'волосы' в рамках Sherlestrade month. Который проводится на тумбе и для англоговорящих, но... вот.And thanksthallissafor kindly response and allowance to translate this story! x





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Helen 13 за быстрочек. Переведено на prompt #5 'волосы' в рамках Sherlestrade month. Который проводится на тумбе и для англоговорящих, но... вот.
> 
> And thanks **thallissa** for kindly response and allowance to translate this story! x

— Эта дрянь вас погубит.

— Ну ты паршивец!

— Пришло время вернуться. Вы запустили ситуацию, Грэм.

— Грег!

— Грег.

 

Грегори Лестрейд вцепился в Шерлока Холмса, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Он не мог поверить в то, что мерзавец действительно был здесь, прямо перед ним. Два года. Два чертовых года! Если бы Андерсон не подготовил почву, уверяя его, что Шерлок жив, у Грега со всей определенностью случился бы сердечный приступ.

— Грэм? — с сомнением произнес он и неожиданно отодвинулся от него.

— Вот спасибо. Неужели я значу для тебя так мало, что ты никак не запомнишь моего имени? И опять же, раз уж я заговорил об этом — ты сволочь!

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Можем мы отложить выяснение отношений хотя бы до вечера, пожалуйста. Возращение из мертвых — весьма утомительный процесс.

Лестрейд уставился на него.

— Не слишком хорошо? — неуверенно спросил Шерлок.

— Чертовски нехорошо, гад! — он подошел ближе. — Совсем… — повторил Грег, схватив Шерлока за лацканы и притянув его в очередные объятия. — Совсем не хорошо. Ты большой, нет, огромный чертов засранец.

— Могу ли я считать эти очаровательные эпитеты в свой адрес твоим способом сказать мне, что я прощен?

— Да, ты можешь, маньяк! И прибавь к ним также невыносимого, раздражающего, эгоистичного, безрассудного, коварного…

Шерлок заткнул его поцелуем.

— Боже, я так скучал по тебе, ужасный ты болван, — признался он, затаив дыхание, когда поцелуй закончился. — Не смей выкинуть что-то подобное снова.

— Я приложу все усилия, Лестрейд. И, Грегори?

— Да, Шерлок?

— Я тоже скучал по тебе.


End file.
